


Patience With Immortality

by aiikii



Category: Aphmau's Minecraft Diaries, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft diaries - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom, mcd - Fandom
Genre: Gen, LOTS OF MENTIONED/IMPLIED CHARACTER DEATH, M/M, Phoenix Drop, Post-Canon, Shadowknights, Sorta angst but it has a happy end, Theres a couple more characters but..., Wyverns, all from laurance's POV, its not violent tho so just a warning, most of them dont have a big enough role for me to justify listing em, theres also implied zoeymau/travlyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiikii/pseuds/aiikii
Summary: Laurance remembers an old friend.





	Patience With Immortality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awkwardfantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardfantasy/gifts), [CaptainYesaniChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainYesaniChan/gifts).



> mnbfsdjhfsgdhjfds CHAR I BLAME YOU. AND YESANI YOU ARE NOT INNOCENT EITHER. i spent way too long on this ndsmfbnvhjdsfkghjfdkshvbcfnsdmnbvfnds i had other things to DO today WHOops. also i tried to proofread this but my eyes started to melt so this is as good as its getting dsfnmbvsfghdjk

* * *

 

The Shadowlord was dead. With Aphmau’s efforts in the Overworld, and his rebellion in the Nether, the Shadowlord had finally been defeated, truly, once and for all. Tu’la had been halted years before that, and O’khasis’ tyranny had ended last Summer. Laurance had returned to the overworld, Aphmau and her companions worked tirelessly to lead the world into a new age. For once, everything was peaceful. The world was still.

 

What was next?

 

 

1030 years remain.

 

* * *

To his dismay, the destruction of the Shadowlord had not changed his affliction. Laurance was still a Shadowknight, through and through. There were many benefits though, he had to admit that since the demise of the Shadowlord, so much of the guilt and longing and fear he had felt as a result of what he was had vanished. There was no more calling, no more loss of self-control. It was something he could deal with.

 

Aphmau was as busy as ever. Everyone looked to her as a leader, though she tried her best to keep the cities in balance. There was no desire for a new O’khasis or Tu’la any time soon. They were still a bit unsure what to do with the relics for now- there was no way to separate from them until death. They had devised a plan for them after, though, to hide them away once more until the world truly needed them again. The decision was almost entirely unanimous- no person under the circumstances they experienced now would need such power. Hopefully, no person would need such power ever again, though they were not so naïve.

 

There was always more work to be done, but that was ok. They were no longer working against some insidious villain or clock. They had patience. They had time. They helped, and watched as the world united to aid each other in turn.

 

 

1020 years remain.

 

* * *

Her funeral was well attended, possibly the most crowded event he had ever seen, even larger than their attack on the Shadowlord’s castle in their final battle against him. This time, the civilians who she had cared for were able to attend too. Everyone she’d ever known, helped, inspired, and beyond was in attendance. There were so many people, Laurance was almost concerned that the island would sink. There would be many funerals in the future, of course, but there was only ever one Aphmau.

 

Levin had done well in Aphmau’s absence. He had grown into a fine lord, and an even finer leader. He was taking her death hard, but so were many others. He found comfort in those around him, everyone else who was not yet ready to see her go. It was too early. They’d all suspected that injuries she’d received in their final battle might’ve had lasting effects, but none wanted to deal with it until it was too late. Nobody was quite sure who would take Levin’s place once he was gone, but perhaps that was looking too far ahead. They still had so much right in front of them.

 

1000 years remain.

 

* * *

Laurance and Vylad had finally managed to settle down. Garroth had teased them in it taking so long, but his old age had left him with less energy than he used to have and it had stopped before it even started. For once, Laurance was saddened by the fact that Garroth was no longer able to keep up with them, instead of annoyed that it hadn’t stopped sooner.

 

Many of his friends faced the same fears. Travis was terrified to find Katelyn preparing Liochant to be her successor of the Dragon Ward, she was no longer able to fight like she used to. Dante had finally retired after a short fall had nearly taken his life. His sister’s hair, what was once full of beautiful oranges and reds and golden hues, now had many streaks of silver. Zoey, once immortal, was now struggling through her old age without her wife Aphmau to guide her. He pitied her most of all.

 

Laurance and Vylad would live forever. They were shadowknights, and there was nothing they could to to prevent it. They could only hold eachother tighter and tighter, and hope that one day everything would be better, and the world would not be so cruel.

 

990 years remain.

 

* * *

Nearly all the relics had been accounted for. Laurance and Vylad had hidden them, and Lucinda had helped set the seals. The only one left was Enki’s, and judging by the fact that Travis was both part warlock and demon, Laurance suspected they’d have much longer until they’d have to worry about his relic.

 

In their friends’ departure, they had all been spending more time together. Lucinda less so, as she had many duties to attend to as an elder witch, but Travis enjoyed having company. They’d often found themselves recounting their adventures. They missed those days- they’d missed their friends. Perhaps some day, it would be time for another. Laurance had noted that he’d never visited Tu’la before, Vylad offered to take him some day. Travis accused them both of being furries.

 

It had been a hard set of years. But they would be ok.

 

 

900 years remain.

 

* * *

Laurance finally made a proper grave for Ungrth. This one, he hoped, wouldn’t be ransacked. Wyvern and human relations had greatly improved over the years, the peace between all worlds had brought a new age for them too. Humans were no longer seen as taboo to them, especially when they had fought so hard to remove the Shadowlord’s influence from the land. The rend between them healed and as it did, he found their increased presence in their world relieving.

 

He’d never been quite able to understand Ungrth so to speak, and that still didn’t change now. He’d never needed to for Ungrth, the two of them had a connection that went beyond words. But recently, he’d put in some effort into learning their language, at least enough to understand basic phrases and such. He was no natural like Aphmau, but it was a start, and something useful to do with his endless time. One day, he might be able to hold a proper conversation with them.

 

His heart ached. He wished his old friend could see where the wyverns were now.

 

 

700 years remain.

 

* * *

Vylad finally made good on his offer, and Raven gave them a ride to Tu’la. Laurance had to admit the place was astounding. He’d enjoyed visiting the various towns and landmarks, and enjoyed even more the input Vylad would give on what the land was like during his time there. This city they’d stopped in for the night didn’t actually exist when he was first there. That forest has grown since the last time he’d visited. It was fascinating. Laurance had never been so interested in how the world had changed around them.

 

It was the last stop on the trip he’d enjoyed the most. Laurance had enjoyed their trip fine, though he was a bit concerned in how they’d return home. He figured they could always take a boat back, sure, but it seemed odd when Raven had been so eager to take them there in the first place.

 

It was now that he understood that they didn’t have to.

 

The house was no mansion of course, but neither was their current one. The first one had been constructed in a rush, built with the boards of stress and pain they’d received as they watched their old friends age and die around them. It was small, yes, but it was home.

 

This one was different. A blank slate. Something new. It had been a while since they’d had anything new.

 

And so they stayed in Tu’la for a bit longer.

 

 

500 years remain.

 

* * *

He’d visited Phoenix Drop from time to time, of course, but this trip was different. He’d spoken with the new lord beforehand of course, a shy, kindly girl who was as quiet as she was caring. A bit odd, but he knew she would treat the town well. And time had treated Phoenix Drop surprisingly well, perhaps a gift for all its citizens had offered in the past. Many scholars populated it these days, it was a fairly historic site after all. He smiled as he saw them take in the town- their legacies would go on, and their aid to the world would not go wasted. It was a comfort, no matter how small.

 

He approached the statue, still standing tall, at the ocean-side of town. The lord had sent a guard or two to with him, in case they would be of help. He let them accompany him of course, but he knew they would not be necessary.

 

The wyvern soul residing with the statue went with him with ease. Under normal circumstances, he suspected powerful magics would have been necessary, but this was no normal circumstance or normal wyvern soul. It came with him naturally, like they used to do.

 

“Hey buddy. It's been a while.”

 

 

200 years remain.

 

* * *

He'd let the wyverns handle the wyvern soul. Sure, he had a basic understanding of their language, but that was about it when it came to the ancient creatures. Raven told him it would all be handled, that he'd contact him when the time would come, but it was only after he left him that Laurance realized he wished he knew more. What would become of Ungrth?  Wyverns were reborn under normal circumstances, but once again the circumstances were anything but normal. How would it work? Would Ungrth remember him? Would he care? He supposed it would be okay if he didn't, he had a whole immortality to rebuild their relationship again if needed. Would Ungrth hated him? The last and somewhat final time they had met, it had ended with Ungrth dying, in pain, to free Laurance from the nether. Would he be mad that the freedom didn't last? Would he know that it was his fault that it didn't?

What if he wasn't reborn at all?

 

His soul was used to protect Phoenix Drop for centuries. Laurance had no clue if he would come back the same, or if the experience had ruined those chances entirely. What would being used in a magical ritual do to a wyvern soul? Laurance doubted it would be anything good.

 

50 years remain.

 

* * *

Laurance had spent his time waiting perfecting his understanding of the wyvern language. He obviously couldn't speak it, that would either require magick or the mouth of a wyvern, and Laurance had neither. But he could understand it now, maybe not as well as the wyverns could but he was proud of his progress. It was a good distraction from what was to come.

It was the first time Laurance had been truly nervous in a while, though he tried not to let it show. Vylad had originally planned on coming with him once the day had come, but complications had come up. Hyria's death was unexpected, but something Vylad would have to handle. She had been a large help to them in their resistance against the Shadowlord, and an even larger help to Vylad, his only resource and mentor when he had first become a Shadowknight. Vylad apologized, but Laurance understood and convinced him he would be fine. Which left Laurance to go alone.

The wyverns had relocated back to the overworld since the demise of the Shadowlord, and had taken up residence on a string of mountainous islands near the Phoenix Alliance Island. He'd taken a boat there, taking his time to make sure the island was in good condition. Once he could avoid it no longer, Raven had stopped by to take him the rest of the way. If he was lucky, it would be the last ride he'd have to take from him. He felt his heart beat wildly in his chest.

They reached a cave, populated with other wyverns. None of them his, none of them were Ungrth. So he waited. His anxiety tore at his throat.

 

 

0 years remain.

 

 

And then he felt it. A warmth passed over him, though he knew it wasn't the temperature that caused it. He took a deep breath and turned around, face to face with a golden wyvern.

 

He was smaller than he was when he died. When he had last seen him, he was worn, tired, the life fading from his eyes and the color from his scales. He was not that now. He instead reminded him of when he had first found him, small, injured, lonely. But this time, he saw the confidence in his stance and a pride in his large, warm eyes. He was standing, strong, in front of him. He opened his mouth, and for once, for the first time, Laurance understood him perfectly.

 

 

"Hello, old friend. It's good to see you again."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yee Haw! My name is Aiki, and I still care about minecraft roleplays.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at http://vylad-stan.tumblr.com/ (vylad-stan) and http://aiki-art.tumblr.com/ (aiki-art). Im also on instagram now at https://www.instagram.com/aiki.art/ (aiki.art)!!


End file.
